


With Gratitude

by SillyBlue



Series: Freckled Fluff Baby [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Monster Baby, Mother's Day, Nephilim, Parent Castiel, Parent Dean, Parent-Child Relationship, Uncle Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 21:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyBlue/pseuds/SillyBlue
Summary: Sam introduces his niece to the concept of Mother's Day. Kiwi loves the idea of saying thank you to Castiel.





	With Gratitude

**Author's Note:**

> I've had no other goal but to write something short and fluffy for my Freckles Fluff Baby series! ♥ It would probably help if you read the previous parts of the series. But the gist of it is: Dean and Castiel had a nephilim; she's very big and very fluffy.

Kiwi knew that something interesting would be transpiring when Sam came to her with a conspiratorial look on his face. Even though neither mommy nor Dean were close by, Sam crept into the main hall with steps so soft that a human might have trouble hearing him. Kiwi cocked her head to the side, watching him come down the stairs. Sam lifted his finger to his mouth and Kiwi felt excitement tickle in her belly.

"Play?" Kiwi asked but Sam shook his head. He reached the table she was sitting on and pulled out a chair. This looked important, important like when Sam and Dean had the entire table covered by books Kiwi couldn't read. They'd sit there for hours, bouncing around ideas, the cups of coffees being refilled one after the other (Kiwi wasn't allowed to lick the cups, but Kiwi didn't want to. She was no fool, she knew that coffee wasn't good). So Kiwi slipped down the table and knelt on the floor instead, hands carefully folded on the table top, trying to look as attentive as her father did. Maybe this was a "case", something that Sam needed her help for. Kiwi was big, still towering over her other family members. She could help.

"Kiwi, do you know what tomorrow is?" Sam asked and Kiwi looked at her uncle with wide eyes.

"Sunday?"

"Yes, very good," he praised and Kiwi's fur and feathers puffed up in pride. "But it's more than a regular Sunday." She looked at him impatiently. She had to know what tomorrow was! "It's Mother's Day." Kiwi made a surprised sound, even though she didn't actually know what that meant.

"What is Mother's Day?" she asked and wondered if it was something similar to Dean's "me time". Dean didn't invoke the right to "me time" often, but Kiwi didn't like "me time" at all. It was hard enough to get into the same space as her father because corridors were small and Kiwi was big. Dean made an effort to be around her as much as possible despite the limitations that came with her body and the fact that Sam and Dean were frequently away from the Bunker to do their important work. And "me time" meant that daddy wanted time just to himself. No Sam, no mommy, no Kiwi. Humans were like that, mommy had said wisely. They needed personal space. Personal space was stupid. Me time was stupid. If Mother's Day was me time for mommy, then Kiwi didn't like it.

"What's with the pouting face?" Sam asked and Kiwi looked down at her uncle. Was she pouting? She lifted her fingers to her face, feeling the smooth surface of her skin rise where her mouth was. Pouting. She was certainly not happy.

"Mother's Day is me time for mommy?" she asked and Sam looked at her with a confused expression, but he quickly understood. He laughed and reached out to pat Kiwi's hand.

"No, don't worry. It's not the same as Dean needing space. Mother's Day is so we can say thank you to our mommies." Kiwi was relieved to hear that.

"I want to say thank you to mommy," Kiwi declared solemnly, but then she frowned, tilting her head to the side. "Say thank you for what? How?" Sam was smiling at her and Kiwi liked it. Sam was very smart, he would know exactly what to do.

"For everything. For having you, for raising you, for loving you. You can say thank you for all the things you like about Cas."

"Many things," Kiwi said promptly and nodded to herself, "I love many things about mommy." Determined, she rose to her feet, but Sam reached out to take her hand. She gave a start right away. Kiwi knew that she had to be very careful because of her claws, so she slowly, slowly closed her fingers around Sam's hand.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked with a laugh.

"Say thank you to mommy," Kiwi told him, already excited and she started fidgeting because Sam was holding her in place.

"Mother's Day is tomorrow, Kiwi," Sam reminded her and that dimmed her excitement somewhat. "Which means that we have an entire day to think of something nice to do for your mom!" Now, that got Kiwi's attention right away.

* * *

Being big wasn't easy when you lived in a small space under the ground, with many narrow corridors connecting small and very small rooms. But Kiwi was determined (and her uncle was luckily also very determined to help). Her parents had come back home past Kiwi's bed-time the previous night, which had given them a lot of time for their plans. Kiwi's parents had gone out to do important things, while Sam had been left to watch her. It was rare that Mommy and Dean left for a case at the same time, usually preferring to have at least one of her parents (usually Cas) stay behind to watch her. But Sam had informed her that sometimes her parents needed to spend some time together to do grown up things. Kiwi had found that information very helpful, but when she had asked about the grown-up things, Sam had smiled at her uneasily. Kiwi wasn't naïve. She knew what humans did when they grew up; drinking coffee and driving cars and eating food not for Kiwi (even though Kiwi was growing her teeth now).

Sam had come early on Sunday morning to get her to set their plans into motion. Kiwi squeezed herself through the corridors to the kitchen to watch Sam make breakfast and loading it all on a tray. The kitchen wasn't small but Sam didn't trust her to have enough space to cook scrambled eggs. Kiwi stole some eggs off the plate when Sam handed it to her with an encouraging smile. Kiwi grinned back, then she gently slapped her palm against the door to Dean's room twice. She knew how doors worked. Knock and enter, so she opened the door even though she knew she would not be able to really squeeze herself in. But looking inside was good enough for her.

"I hope you're decent in there!" Sam called with a laugh and Kiwi let her eyes wander over the dark inside of the room. Sam squeezed his arm through her fur and flicked the light switch in Dean's room. Dean and Castiel were sitting up in bed now, Dean rubbing at his eyes with the kind of face he usually made in the morning before coffee. Kiwi didn't know what "being decent" meant but her parents apparently were it because Sam didn't say anything else.

"What the hell man. It's early," Dean grumbled but then he noticed Kiwi putting her head through the door and his angry expression changed completely. "Hey, sweetheart. What's up?"

"Mother's Day," Kiwi chirped and held out the tray through the door. "For Mommy." Kiwi looked down at the tray with orange juice and coffee and scrambled eggs and slices of toast. "Enough for both of you," she decided after a moment of contemplation.

"Awww, Cas! Did you hear that! Your first Mother's Day!" Dean said and slapped mommy's shoulder. Castiel seemed surprised. Maybe he had not heard of Mother's Day before.

"Oh…," was all Cas said and then he folded back the covers. Dean reached out and stopped him.

"You stay where you are. I'll get the tray," he said and got out of bed. When he reached Kiwi he smiled up at her and petted her fur. Kiwi almost bounced on her feet at the attention, but she knew she had to stay still or else she'd spill orange juice. "That's very sweet of you, Kiwi. Well done," he praised and took the tray. "You're gonna sit there and watch your mommy eat?" Dean asked, then he handed Kiwi a slice of toast off the tray.

Kiwi nodded and took the toast, licking at it and watching Dean put the tray on Castiel's lap. He got in bed again a moment later. But he made no move to eat too, instead he kept his eyes on Castiel, looking at him with a smile. His arm was resting on the pillow behind mommy, his fingers gently brushing his shoulder while Castiel studied all the food, apparently at a loss what to do.

"This is wonderful Kiriel. Thank you," Castiel said with emotion.

"Thank you for being my mommy," Kiwi replied. "You're a good mommy." Castiel looked up at her with wide eyes and Kiwi tilted her head. Why was mommy so surprised?

"Kiwi's right, Cas," Dean said and gave Cas' shoulder a squeeze before he grabbed a piece of toast off the tray. "You're raising a clever and kind girl." He winked at Kiwi and she preened.

"Thank you, Dean," mommy said eventually, his voice quiet, almost unsure. But he was smiling when he looked at Kiwi. "Thank you, Kiriel. I'm sorry that you can't come lie here in bed with us."

"Next time it's Mother's Day!" Kiwi declared certainly. She would become smaller, maybe she would even have a human body by then.

"We're gonna need a bigger bed if Kiwi's going to bunk with us," Dean teased.

"Or when you guys make another fluffy baby," Sam said from the door. Dean cursed something. Kiwi turned her head around to look at her uncle, her eyes wide. Then she turned to look at her parents. Mommy was looking at Dean with a pensive expression, while Dean's face was red and he seemed upset. She didn't know if she liked the idea either. Another Kiwi?

"Not enough space for two fluffy babies!" she said worriedly. Dean and mommy's expressions were hard to read.

"She's got a point," Dean said at the same time her mommy said: "We're using protection now." Kiwi just looked at them both with a puzzled expression, especially when Dean hissed at Cas that they didn't need to know that. Sam was laughing though so maybe Kiwi shouldn't worry too much.

Later Castiel and Dean both gave Kiwi big hugs to thank her. Kiwi was slightly puzzled because wasn't the point of Mother's Day to say thank you and not for others to say thank you to her? But no matter. Kiwi was very happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ♥


End file.
